


You Can See The World You've Brought To Life

by ahopelessromantic



Series: SCIRA FICS [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cliche, F/M, Trapped In Elevator, comic book artist! Kira, scira - Freeform, vet! Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopelessromantic/pseuds/ahopelessromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SCIRA AU in which a shy and socially awkward Kira gets trapped in an elevator with cute vet Scott.  It must be fate. Warning for cliche trope and tooth rotting fluff :D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can See The World You've Brought To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Scira are my fave TW couple and they are criminally underwritten! I can barely find any Scira centric fics underneath all the Sterek fanfic on here *growls*.

**You Can See the World You’ve Brought to Life**

 

Up until now nothing remotely interesting had happened to Kira Yukimura but in all honesty that had never bothered her. She had never been good with people, she was shy and most people had written her off as standoffish or rude but that was okay because she had her art and her comics plus her ginger maine coon cat named Cinnamon. She was twenty five years old and she lived by herself in New York City. She drew and wrote comics for a living and she loved her life as it was. She didn’t have a problem with it but her parents were constantly asking her when she was going to start living her life and making friends or even finding a boyfriend. Kira wanted to snort at the last one. She couldn’t even talk to her publisher without tripping over her words with nerves, how was she supposed to talk to a guy for long enough without making a complete fool of herself?

Unlike her parents, Kira was actually content with living alone and having Cinnamon as her only friend. At least this way nobody could get close enough to hurt her or make fun of her. At least that’s what she had always told herself. If she believed otherwise then she might actually start allowing her isolation to get her down and she refused to let that happen.

However the universe seemed to have conspired with her parents since one day it decided to send her life, her perfectly okay life, into a tailspin. It happened on a Wednesday when she was supposed to head over to her publisher’s office for a meeting. She had woken up a little late and was in a hurry, quickly slipping into her mini skirt, leggings and t-shirt (that had her own comic book character on the front) before heading out of her apartment and to the building’s elevator. Thankfully the lift didn’t take long to ping open and she stepped inside. Just as the doors were about to close, a hand shot out and opened them. Kira looked up and felt herself freeze at the sight of a very handsome Latino man slipping into the elevator. He didn’t look much older than she was and he was only slightly taller than her but well-built with muscular arms that were displayed in a flannel shirt rolled up to his arms with the buttons undone.

He pressed for the ground floor and the doors once again shut but this time closing Kira in with a beautiful guy. At least it would only be for a few minutes and they wouldn’t speak to each other. What could possibly go wrong? Kira adamantly looked straight at the doors, refusing to make eye contact with the guy. He coughed slightly and on instinct she turned to glance at him. He caught her looking and a smile lit up his face revealing two dimples in both of his cheeks that made her heart flutter. He was really cute, she thought but there was no way that she could speak to him without turning into a complete freak show. She decided to stay quiet and let the opportunity to speak to the gorgeous stranger pass. She was happy with her life and this was not going to change things. As if the universe had read her mind and had grown increasingly exasperated with her, the lift came to an abrupt stop and sent Kira stumbling into the man’s chest and he caught her with both arms to keep her upright.

“Looks like the elevator’s malfunctioned”, he observed as Kira’s cheeks rapidly turned pink as she righted herself and looked at the wall, completely embarrassed. Even without speaking she had managed to turn into a spectacle. “Are you alright?” He asked her with genuine concern filling his voice. Thinking ‘what the hell, I’ve already embarrassed myself’ she turned around and forced a smile.

“I’m…I’m okay thanks to you. You have a really strong grip”.

“Well it helps that you’re so light”, he smiled. “Maybe we should call for help or we could be stuck in this elevator for who knows how long?"

“That sounds like a good idea”, Kira agreed and watched as he pressed the emergency help button on the wall and waited for somebody to answer. After ten minutes, nobody picked up and they realised they were going to be there for a while. “I better ring my publisher before she thinks I’ve not bothered to show”. The guy watched her as she pulled her cell phone out of her denim jacket and dialled Lydia’s number. After demanding to know why she wasn’t at the office yet, Kira explained what had happened and thankfully Lydia agreed to reschedule their meeting for the next day.

“So are you a writer?” Kira glanced at the guy in surprise at the sudden question after she had hung up the phone.

“I draw and write comics actually”. Another one of those beautiful smiles lit up the man’s face at her words, his eyes filling with excitement.

“Really? I love comics, which do you write?”

“The fox and the wolf”.

“You’re kidding? I love that series, I have every issue”.

“Really?” Kira grinned, forgetting all about her self-consciousness. “That’s cute. I don’t get many male readers of my works. Most of them say my stuff is way too ‘girlie’ for them”.

“That’s insane. How is a comic book about a badass kitsune and her werewolf boyfriend too girlie?” the cute guy frowned, looking annoyed on her behalf. “Is it because of the romance? That’s still stupid because even DC and Marvel have romantic storylines”.

Kira wanted to kiss the frown off the dimpled Latino’s face but quickly brushed that thought aside. “It’s okay. I don’t do what I do for the fans. I do it because I love it and it makes me happy”.

The guy smiled at her words before blurting out, “I’m Scott by the way. Sorry I should have said that sooner. I live in apartment 3C”.

“You do? I’m in apartment 3A and I’ve never seen you around before”, she remarked and thought to herself, how could she have seen him when she barely left her apartment enough to run into anybody? “Oh and I’m Kira. So what do you do for a living, Scott?”

“I’m a vet”, he blushed and she thought there was no way that he could possibly get any cuter. “I know that’s not as cool as writing comic books but I love working with animals and making them better”.

“Hey, that’s awesome. I love animals. I have a cat named Cinnamon. You should come over and see her sometime”. Kira’s eyes widened as she realised what she had just said and quickly hurried to try and amend her sentence. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to sound like I was inviting you over for sex. I meant you’re a vet and you like pets and I have a pet and you would probably-“.

“Kira, it’s okay. I get what you meant”, Scott smiled at her and she was surprised to see that there was no trace of amusement at her expense on his face at all. She was so used to people laughing at her when she tripped over herself socially that it came as a surprise that he didn’t find her rambling funny. “I’d love to come and see your cat but only if you come over to my place so I can introduce you to my cat Whiskers”.

“Whiskers?” Kira bit her lip from giggling at the name he’d given his cat.

“I didn’t choose the name. I got her from an animal shelter. They were going to put her down and I just couldn’t leave her to her fate”, Scott explained sadly and Kira felt her chest tighten. Is this what love felt like? There was no way that she could fall in love with a guy she had known for last than an hour in an elevator but she knew she definitely liked him and it made her panic slightly. This sort of thing never happened to her. She was content with things how they were but Scott had definitely thrown her for a loop.

“That’s so kind of you. You are a really good person aren’t you?” She told him and his lips quirked into another smile. Was this guy ever really upset? He had mostly smiled at her the entire time – which was now going onto to twenty minutes – they had been stuck together. “You haven’t laughed at me once”.

Scott looked at her with a perplexed expression. “Why would I laugh at you?”

“Because I’m not good with people. I suck at conversation, I always avoid new people and I have one friend and that’s my cat”, Kira admitted feeling her cheeks heat up as she blushed. Why did she have to confess that to this guy? Scott probably thought she was a complete basket case now.

“Well if it helps, you haven’t seemed awkward at all the entire time we’ve been talking. I think you don’t give yourself enough credit, Kira”. Kira’s eyes flickered up to meet his soft, brown ones that held no trace of mockery, only sincerity.

“I think it helps that you’re so nice. When I was in high school people used to laugh at me all the time”.

“Well they suck because your awesome and they’re missing out”, Scott told her firmly. “Do you think maybe we could hang out sometime, somewhere other than this elevator?”

Kira felt her lips move into a smile before his words could even sink into her brain.

“Yeah, I’d really like that”.

“Cool”, he grinned.

Suddenly as if the universe was finally satisfied with Kira the lift started to move again. “Can I have your number and I could call you later?” As the lift slowed down in its descent, Kira agreed and quickly swapped numbers with Scott. “I guess I’ll see you around”, she smiled as Scott got off the elevator and waved to her as the doors closed shut. She returned to her apartment (seeing as her meeting had been rescheduled) with a goofy smile on her face and a lightness in her heart. Maybe she had been content with her life before but she hadn’t been happy, not really. Maybe things were finally going to change for her.

A year and a half later, Kira sat and watched as her mother stood up with a champagne glass in one hand and tears in her eyes. Her father, Ken, was also tearing up but she couldn’t blame them really. They had begun to think that this day was never going to come and their daughter was going to a loner cat lady forever. Even Kira had thought that too until…”Hello I am Noshiko Yukimura. I am the bride’s mother and I just want to take a moment to say how happy I am that my only child managed to find someone who bring my sweet girl out of her shell. I am thrilled to be standing here today in front of my daughter and my new son-in-law Scott”.

Beside her, her new husband smiled widely as the guests clapped at her mother’s speech. She turned to him and smiled widely, “I never would have thought that getting stuck in an elevator would be the best thing to ever happen to me”.

“I think it must have been fate”, Scott replied before placing a sweet and loving kiss on his new bride’s waiting lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Like or not?


End file.
